claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma
Yuma (Uma in the English Manga translation) was Claymore #40 and is a defensive type Claymore. She is extremely insecure, considering herself weak compared to her companions. Appearance Yuma has long, straight hair which she lets hang loose. One strand of hair falls in front of her face. Before the time skip she wore the standard Claymore uniform. Now she wears the same dark outfit as the other survivors of the Northern Campaign.http://i906.photobucket.com/albums/ac266/monikatemari/YumaEpisode19.png Biography The Northern Campaign Yuma was one of the 24 Claymore selected to battle in the Northern Campaign. She was placed in Miria's team, along with Queenie (#20) and Tabitha (#31). She was the only Claymore to be seriously injured in the first battle, losing her arm. However, she was able to regenerate it in time for the second battle. She was knocked unconscious during the second battle, which saved her life. Thanks to Miria, anyone knocked unconscious would appear dead, as their Yoki flow is stopped due to taking half a Yoki suppression pill. She is one of the seven survivors. After Seven Year Time-Skip Seven years after the Northern Campaign Yuma is hiding in the mountains with the other survivors Miria, Clare, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Tabitha. Due to her insecurities, she feels very weak and useless compared to the other survivors. After helping in the battle with Agatha in Rabona she and Cynthia were asked by Miria to accompany Clare while she goes to the west to search for Raki. Despite being the weakest in the group, Yuma is able to single-handedly dispatch 2 handlers and 3 Claymore Warriors, the highest ranked being #14, while Cynthia and Clare fight an Awakened Being. She was also able to prevent the Awakened Being from escaping by severing its wings, which was done by throwing her claymore over quite a distance and with perfect accuracy. When Clare decides to save Renee from Riful Yuma and Cynthia decide to go too. However, on the way they run into Dauf. They hide behind trees but Yuma, unable to hide her breathing properly, gets caught. Clare and Cynthia attempt to save her but Dauf's strength proves to be too much for them. Clare resorts to cutting off Yuma's leg, freeing her from Dauf and allowing Cynthia to carry her to safety. Cynthia helps Yuma to regenerate her leg before Helen and Deneve arrive. They tell Yuma to take care of the exhausted Cynthia while they go to find Clare. After they leave Yuma and Cynthia are attacked by the combine Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being. She tries to help the exhausted Cynthia, but Cynthia refuses her help. Yuma ignores her protests and picks her up, carrying her to safety. She comments on wanting to get a chance to look cool every so often. She carries Cynthia further into the woods but stops when Cynthia feels the presence of another Claymore nearby. Yuma and Cynthia discover a severely wounded Beth, who Yuma tries to help. Cynthia warns her it is already too late just before Beth Awakens. Yuma quickly backs away from Beth, who attacks them both while destroying the entire surrounding area in the process. In chapter 98, Yuma carried away the severely mutilated and dying Cynthia from the place where Beth attacked them and attempted to save her life by synchronizing their yoki to let her regenerate. As revealed in chapter 101, Yuma's technique worked, saving Cynthia, but left her in a underpowered state, barely able to fend off the yoma spike creatures that are closing in on them. As Cynthia's state is even worse, Yuma chooses to lead the creatures away, but is hit by a smaller spike in her right arm. Although she manages to eject it, stopping the corruption, her right hand is disabled and she realizes she has no chance to survive. As the creatures close in on her, she thinks proudly of herself for learning the yoki synchronization and regeneration, imagining what Miria and the rest would say of it, with tears in her eyes. At that moment, however, Dietrich steps in between her and the attackers, declaring the resolve to return the life debt she owes to Helen and Deneve by saving their companion. Yuma tries to warn Dietrich about the yoma spike creatures' power but Dietrich does not intend to fight them herself. Instead, she has lured a number Abyssal Feeders to her location and manages to sick them onto the spike creatures. Yuma is left to look in shock and awe at the Abyss Feeders apparently getting the upper hand in battle, not even affected by the parasites. She is later seen with a fully regenerated Cynthia on a cliff face looking out towards the black mass, the Destroyer. While asking Cynthia what it was, Cynthia said that she could sense Helen and Deneve's aura. Deitrich then came up from behind. As Yuma was scolding her for acting so recklessly, Deitrich ran down the cliff face towards the Destroyer with Yuma and Cynthia close behind. When Yuma saw Deneve laying on the ground with Helen right beside her, she immediately ran over to Deneve and started healing her arm. She was surprised when Deneve gave them her analysis to the team. Abilities Yoki Suppression: Having spent seven years hidden in the northern mountains Yuma has learned to completely suppress her Yoki to remain hidden from the organization. Sword Throwing: Amongst the seven survivors, Yuma is the most skilled at projectile throwing with a sword. Personality Yuma is a timid and insecure person. She believes herself to be exceedingly weak when compared to her six other comrades. However, despite having the lowest rank of them all (except Clare, though Clare's actual powers far outstrip her formal rank), she is able to easily defeat a #14 Claymore as well as Awakened Beings. Category:Claymore